Smash Mansion Mania!
by Winchester Wolf
Summary: A day in the Smash Mansion is full of life, craziness, and drama. Chapter 9 is OUT! Lastest Arc: OC Showcase! "In the next few days... I will be introducing a few new Smashers..."
1. Chapter 1: A Calling

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLE! This is my first Fanfiction, so go easy on me! Minor flames and reviews are appreciated!**

**Life as we know it at the Smash Mansion**

**Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER EVER EVER OWN SSBB. o3o**

Link lay on the ground, staring into the sky. He only has had scarce severe moments of peace at the Smash Mansion. Suddenly, Pikachu jumped onto his chest, twitching and looking into Link's crystal-blue eyes, then running away in fear. See? All of sudden, Captain Falcon jumped over him carelessly and chased a scared Pikachu into the woods, yelling: "DIE, YOU INFERNAL BEAST!". Then a red-hot fireball exploded_ inches_ from his chest, followed by Zelda yelling: "WHERE IS MY DIARY!?" into his pale face. "I don't know..." Link shrugged. "I KNOW YOU HAVE IT!" Zelda screamed. Then Master hand's voice boomed across the area: "**SMASHERS! PLEASE PROCEED TO THE STADIUM FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!"** Link shrugged a a infuriated Zelda off, and walked off to the magnificent Brawl Stadium.

**A/N: Whee! You like it? Sorry for the crappy summary! xD Please R&R!**

**Anyways, what announcement do you think Master Hand is going to say?**

**Also. I am accepting OCs like said in my summary. ****Forms will be coming up soon. o3o**


	2. Chapter 2: Intro of two OCs!

**Chapter 2: Announcement/Meeting**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I will never own SSBB.**

* * *

****Master Hand loomed over the thrirty-two smashers before him. "**Smashers!**" he boomed. "**Today we have two new people coming to join you! One is a Smasher, while the other will be not brawling, but helping around the house when needed.**" The small announcement had taken all of them with surprise. Some of the Smashers looked happy to have new arrivals. Others were, well, scared. "**The first is... NIGHT MEADOWS!**" The curtains in the Town Hall dissipated, and a boy with a white tank top with a dark red flannel cover, baggy dark washed jean with a belt, dark blue converse with light blonde hair, sparkle dark blue eyes, and freckles. He also had a slim but well built body (not buff) and has some feminine features. has fair skin, about 5'5 tall, with long eyelashes. . He looked frightfully calm for a newcomer. Most newcomers would be hiding nervously. "I'm Night Meadows, as Master Hand had said. It's nice to meet you and I hope we can become friends." he said to the large crowd of Smashers. Then he walked over to Master Hand and stood next to him. "**As for the next one, her name is... Brook Gold!" **A girl with dark skinned girl with black eyes, shoulder length black hair with golden highlights, and a pair of silver six-pointed star earrings with a gray top with roses on it under an open black jacket, along with a black skirt, gray tights and black boots appeared. "Hi! I'm Brook Gold, and I look forward to meeting all you guys and gals at the Smash Mansion!" she said, and happily skipped next to Night. "**So, having both people introducing themselves, MEETING DISMISSED!**" Master Hand boomed. "**Also, Night and Brook, would you come with me?**" Brook and Night nodded as they followed Master Hand to his office as the thirty-two Smashers filed out of the Meeting Room.

* * *

**A/N: So that was my second chapter! Did you like it?**

**Ganondorf: Obviously NOT.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Anyway, R&R! ...And I'm still accepting OCs. Please point out any grammatical mistakes in your reviews! :D**


	3. The announcement that you will ignore

Announcement:

**Hi! I know I haven't been here long, and that's why I'm asking you guys for help! I need some OCs for some chappies to write!**

**Forms:**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Weapon(s)?:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Casual clothes:**

**Battle clothes:**

**...And that's all! Remember, I am relying on you guys to send in some forms so I can continue the story!**


	4. Chapter 3: Oh, Sneaky Zelda!

Chapter 3: Zelda's Slumber Party!: Part 1

**A/N: Hello people... *peers at OC forms he must will in* x-x" All you guy's Ocs will be after this arc. 8D**

**Ganondorf: Liar.**

**Link: *tackles Ganondorf***

**Me: Never mind them.**

* * *

It was midnight, and the Smash Mansion was silent. Zelda looked around the Smash Mansion's hallway. No one. Perfect. She quickly walked across the hallway, placing blank white envelopes under each female Smasher's doorstep, when suddenly a door creaked open. Marth. She quickly ran to her room, trying to cover up the rest of the envelopes as she neared the room. "Zelda? What are you doing?" Marth was staring at her, eyes on her arms, where her envelopes were stashed away. "Oh! N- no- Noth- Nothing!" she whispered, almost to herself. Marth's eyes narrowed, showing suspicion. "Are you sure?" he said, coming closer. "Because if I'm not blind, I just saw you slip a letter under Samus' doorstep." Zelda gasped. "No! I mean, no, I didn't do anything!" "Hmph. Fine. But I'm still keeping my eye on you." Marth promptly said as he walked across the hallway and into the kitchen. "HEY! What are you doing there?" she yelled. "I want some hot chocolate." Zelda sighed, and promptly sulked into her room. "_I'll put the other rest of the letters under the female Smasher's doorsteps tomorrow." _she thought as she lied onto her bed as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Was that good enough? R&R and share your thoughts! -_- Minor flames and constructive criticism are appreciated! o3o I'll put up the next chapter in... one week at max, hopefully. Silvio, out!**


	5. Chapter 4: Daily Matches

Chapter 4: Zelda's Slumber Party!: Part 2

**A/N: Hello again guys and gals! As you saw in the last in the chapter, all you guy's who sent all those FABULOUS OC forms, they either will be introduced in the end of the arc or the chapter after it. Believe me, I absolutely have no life. **

**Summary: Zelda's having a slumber party! As she was slipping the invitations under the female Smasher's AND Brook's (see chapter 2,) doorstep at midnight, she was caught midway by Marth as he was going to get a "midnight snack", resulting in having his suspicion aroused. As Zelda tried to cover up the evidence of the envelopes, he eventually lost some suspicion, but he promised to keep an eye on her.**

Disclaimer: I will never ever own SSBB.

As Zelda woke up the next morning, she was filled with the sudden euphoria of excitement. She was determined to put all the letters under all the female's doorsteps. Come hell or high water, she would do it. TODAY. As she was daydreaming of ways to put her "plan" in action, Master Hand's voice blared from the loudspeakers planted in everyone's room. "**Smashers!" **his voice blared out of the loudspeakers. "**Please report to the brawl waiting room for your daily brawls for today!**" Zelda groaned. Why Monday, of all days? Monday was the day where everyone had at least 3 Brawls to prepare for the upcoming brawls for Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. She went to get her brawl clothes on, and then trudged off to go to the brawl waiting room.

_5 minutes later_

Zelda looked up at the screen and groaned. First she was against Ganondorf, Bowser, and then- Oh Din. **Marth. **She shivered with fear. What would Marth do today? She looked at Marth at the other end of the room. He grinned as he saw the final match as he met her gaze. She slunk down. He called, "Hey Zelda! Get ready! I'm not going easy on you!" She slunk down even lower as she waited in dread for the first match of the day.

**A/N: Woohoo! That was my longest chapter so far (Well, I think it was)! ID Anyway, R&R! Silvio, out! **


	6. Chapter 5: Anxious waiting

Zelda moaned in dread as she waited for her third match of the day to start. She'd luckily won against Bowser thanks to a Bob-Omb in Sudden Death, and she'd lost to Ganondorf. Ganondorf. Again. For the third time in a row.

_Flashback _

_Zelda sent a kick pulsating with power as it connected with her magical fireball, sending Ganondorf flying into the other side of the stage. He quickly countered with a Warlock Kick, which hit her directly in the face. She went flying into the air, closing her eyes and hoping she would fall onto a aerial platform, where Ganondorf could not reach her. "GAME!" the announcer's voice boomed. She could almost hear Ganon's despicable laughs as she was transported to the waiting room once again, this time with dread._

Finally, after countless hours of waiting, an exhausted Sheik and Pikachu stumbled out of the fighting room and into the lounge where all Smashers would watch other people fight, relax and socialize with others, and finally, bite their nails in suspense to wait for their next Brawl Match. Zelda took a deep breath as she walked into the brawl room, where the stage would be chosen. As she was waiting for the match to start, she started thinking about her love: Link. Yes, they'd gotten engaged and all, but she felt like something was missing nowadays.

While her head was in the clouds, she snapped out of it by hearing Marth's obnoxious voice yell across the room to her: "I'M READY!" She opened her eyes, took a deep breath, walked to the teleporter, and sighed, having no actual awareness of what would happen next.


	7. Chapter 6: Bitch slaps everywhere!

**Life as we know it in the S.M.A.S.H Mansion!**

This chapter..** The battle between Zelda and Marth!**

_**I do not own SSBB, or anything else in here. **_

* * *

_Zelda's POV:_

Oh, gods. Marth was standing there, cocky as ever. He flashed me a grin and winked, "Good luck, _Zelda, _you'll need it..." My face burned. "Oh, yeah? We'll see how cocky you are after a faceful of my fireballs explodes in your face!" I shot back. Marth grinned as Master Hand hovered to us. (Seriously, the only thing he and I agreed on was that a giant floating hand is Very, very, very, creepy.) With a grand flourish, he announced the settings.

**"Smashers! This is a match between two types of royalty! Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, versus, Marth, prince of Altea! The rules will be as normal, and they will fight in the Battlefield with one item: ****_The Smash Ball!_****"**

Everyone, including me and Marth, gaped at Master Hand. The **_Smash _****_Ball!_** It was rarely released. Was this something special or something?

I grinned. Then even more reason to kick Marth's royal ass.

* * *

We landed on the Battlefield. Master Hand then cried, **"Battlers, ready!"** We both tensed.

**"GOOOOOOOO!"**

_3rd POV:_

Marth started the battle with a charge. As Zelda calmly aimed a fireball at Marth's impeccably fine face, she gasped as he dodged it with impossible grace, allowing him to hit Zelda's side with a whack from his sword. Zelda then countered with a mad fireball to the face. This time, it hit. Marth cursed and jumped back instinctively, brushing the flames off, but letting Zelda charge a fireball at him. Right as it exploded in front of him, he activated his shield, resulting in a loud, **"BUMP!"** and a flash of light. "DAMN!" Zelda cried as she was blinded. Her attacks were never this bright... or powerful. Another **"WHACK!" **jolted her from her thoughts. If looks could burn, Marth would be burnt to a crisp. Suddenly, another flash erupted between them.

_**THE SMASH**_** BALL!**

They both instinctively rushed to it, but Zelda reached it first. With a triumphant laugh, Zelda crushed it, and the familiar euphoria filled her. She then got out her bow.

**"OH, SHI-"** was the last word she heard Marth say before he was...

**"THUNK!"**

And he was sent into the abyss.

**_"GAME!"_**

* * *

_Zelda's POV_

Finally! I beat his cocky butt! After the game, I was congratulated by the girls.

"Oh, my god! You beat him!"

"Yes! Vengance!"

"Finally..."

"Sorry, gals. I have to... _goputtheinvitationsonthegirl'ssteps!"_ They giggled and nodded as they let me go through.

As I walked near Marth's door, I heard noises from there:

_"Hah! Look who's ass got kicked by a girl!"_

"It was just p- pure luck..."

Did I just hear Marth being taunted!? Rival or not, I don't like people being hurt.

So guess what I did?

**I burst into the room.**

"Oooh, look who's here!" A rowdy Captain Falcon cried. He was met with a royal bitch-slap to the face. "Out of my way," I growled. As I walked toward the source of noise, I saw Marth-

**WHAT THE F-**

Marth was being pummeled by Ike, Bowser, and Snake.

Each of them was given bitch-slaps, by mwah. They hurried out of the room, with the other boys hurrying out in fear of being slapped.

Marth looked up at me, with a face of thanks.

"Thanks..."

I gave Marth a smile.

"No problem._ We're still part of the Smash Mansion,_ together."

Marth fidgeted uncomfortably. "And, um..."

"I'm sorry about last night... It wasn't right for me to accuse you..."

My smile grew even bigger.

**_"Now, we're_ even"**

* * *

**A/N: SQUEEEE! I GOT IT BACK UP! I got carried away... Eheheh... ^-^"**

**Anyway, next chapter will be the slumber party! For real! :D**

**Zelda: Finally. You took forever.**

**-sigh- Anyway, R&R! Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 7: SLUMBAH PARTAY!

**Smash Mansion Mania!**

This Arc: **Zelda's Slumber Party! The Slumber Party!**

**Note: This chapter may be a bit more mature than others. ;) **

* * *

_Zelda's POV:_

Phew, finally! After a few hours and a situation involving extreme back pain, I finished! Now, time to wait for the girls to come in...

* * *

_3rd POV:_

The girls started coming in at 10, in all their PJ's. Zelda jumped in surprise, as Brooke came in, in a "cute" little greyish-white dress, with roses patterned on the edge of her gown, complementing her skin well, with her regular six-pointed earrings. Peach walked in next, with a pink dressgown, patterned with pink and red hearts everywhere on the dress. Next, came in Samus, though extremely reluctant, as she wore a long, blue, dress, patterned with... stars.

"God, damn it!" Samus cried as she flopped onto the bed.

Brooke, Peach, and Zelda stared.

"For all we know, men could have been staring at us!" she cried.

Zelda raised her eyebrows. "I put at charm on the window. Anyone who peeks through, will immediately appear in front of us."

Brooke, Peach, and Samus stared.

Peach snorted. "Oh, yeah. And since when do your charms work properly? Remember on Snake's birthday, when his cake exploded whenever anyone took a bite in it?"

Zelda turned red.

Brooke and Samus stared.

Brooke was silent, and then gave a laugh.

"Oh, but remember when she made Marth's cake and it magically cut itself?" she said.

Peach reddened, and Zelda gave Brooke a smile.

Samus kept staring.

"Anyway, shouldn't we do something now?" Zelda said, as she brought out four cake slices, topped with strawberries and cream*.

"Ooooooh!" The girls squealed as Zelda handed out the cakes.

As they ate the yummy cakes, Peach said quickly, "Did you hear about Marth and Ike? Link said that they were going into a... _relationship._"

Samus stared, then said: "Well, if they did, I wouldn't blame them. Ike's a muscled guy, with a kind demeanor. Marth's cute, and a bit stubborn, with a touch of sweetness."

She winked.

They all giggled, then Brooke, took out her trusty PDA and stylus.

Zelda jumped. "WHERE IN THE GODS DID YOU GET THAT!?"

Brooke winked as she revealed a hidden compartment in her dress.

Samus grinned. "Nice, girl. Even I couldn't see that!"

Brooke blushed.

They chatted all they way into the night.

* * *

_Snake's POV:_

Damn, I got a good view at Samus' booty!

"Did my suit get tighter...?" I whispered to Ike, Captain Falcon, and... Link?

Link, didn't wanna miss a peek at his girl's booty.

Captain Falcon, wanted to see every girl.

Ike, well... he was a perv. Though he didn't want to leave Marth, he just had to see.

Captain Falcon gave a small laugh, "Thank god it didn't _work!_"

As he said the word work, he went inside the window cursing loudly.

The rest of us, at least the ones smart enough to know what was happening, ran.

* * *

When, Master Hand heard a few screams coming from the girl's dormitory, most likely Captain Falcon... he thought he was dreaming. Probably... he fell asleep again.

* * *

**Well, there you go! A little boy peeking, no? ;) Anyway... there you go! Next chapter, OCs!**

**I don't own SSBB. R&R! :D**

**Winchester, out! :D**


	9. The OC Showcase: Silverzilla!

**Smash Mansion Mania!**

This Arc: **The OC Showcase!**

**I don't own SSBB.**

* * *

"**_S_mashers, may I please have your attention!"** Master Hand's voice boomed across the Mansion and its facilities. **"Throughout the next five days, there will be new Smashers joining the mansion!" **This announcement got their attention as excitement buzzed throughout the building. Everyone was already trying to figure out the new _S_mashers. Master Hand's voice boomed again, **"Today, there will be a new Smasher from _S_onic's _W_orld!"** Some voices groaned; Others excitedly squealing. **"Please gather in the meeting hall!"** he said, then the loudspeaker went silent.

* * *

_?'s POV:_

Oh, I can't wait to show my face to them! After all, this **IS** the _S_mash _M_ansion... Sure, making pizzas were fun, but **THIS!?** **EVEN BETTER!** I wonder how _S_onic would react! Hmmmmmm... After I introduce myself and show off some of my moves, should I give them some free pizzas? Yeah, I should...

* * *

_3rd POV:_

After all the smashers had gathered at the Mansion's Meeting Hall and settled down, the giant floating Hand appeared. "**Well, before we start, I want to warn you all something: Do not call _"him"_ a leaf-head. Please. It won't be pretty."** Most Smasher raised their eyebrows and nodded, but people like Wolf grinned and had to just mess up the excitement.

**"And so, here we go! May I introduce to you, _SILVER... ZILLA_!"**

A cyan-colored hedgehog walked from behind the curtain to smattering applause.

He was 3'3, with five quills on his forehead, topped with navy blue stripes. Another set of quills, six this time, were on the back of his head. He had piercing blue eyes, that stared kindly at the audience of Smashers. He wore a black sleeveless jacket, with gold patting on the shoulders. He had no shirt, so that his white chest fur, which circled his neck, was clear. It also matched his black pants. He had white gloves, with a unknown navy blue symbol, with gold collars. His boots had a blue stripe down the center, and topped with similar gold collars.

"Well, _hello!_" he said brightly. "I _hope_ we can all get to know each other very well... Now, let me show you a few of my powers-" But he was interrupted by Wolf saying: "**LEAF-HEAD!**"

_Si_lver turned red, and looked at Master Hand as he gave a thumbs-up.

_S_ilver's eyes turned yellow as he grinned. "**_PSI BOMB_!**"

A bright blue ball of psychic energy hovered to _W_olf; and exploded in his face. With a loud cry, he was thrust into a wall with such force the wall cracked.

"What a shame," _S_ilver cried. "I wanted to use it on a target."

Everyone stared in surprise.

**"Anyway," **_M_aster _H_and's voice boomed. **"That will teach you not to mess with Silver."**

Everyone nervously nodded.

"Also," _S_ilver said brightly, "I can make pizzas. For example," he continued. "_**FREE PIZZAS FOR EVERYONE!"**_

Everyone cheered and paraded to the _M_ess _H_all.

* * *

Throughout the day, Silver got acquainted with the Smashers and the Mansion. He easily made friends with _S_onic, but _**somehow**_ made friends with _**L**_ucario, to the surprise of everyone.

_M_aster _H_and overheard a conversation between the two of them at the fountain nearby the entrance.

"Why don't you socialize with others?" he asked **_L_**ucario.

_"I don't seem to fit in,"_ he answered telepathically.

"Wow! You can speak telepathy? Anyway, you seem like a nice guy..."

_"Most are intimidated by my looks."_

"Oh. But I'm not!" _S_ilver cried, affronted.

_**L**_ucario gave a rare smile. _"Which clearly proves you bolder, and kinder than the others."_

_S_ilver gave a smile back. "Aw, thanks!"

_**L**_ucario then got up from his seat at the fountain. _"It's time to go to bed now. You might not want to get Master Hand's rage on your first day,"_ he winked.

**S**ilver smiled and walked back to his dormitory, clearly glad he made a few friends.

* * *

**Well, there you go! The first of the OC's are done. Four more to go!**

**Anyway, that was Silverzilla.**

**There will be a chapter per OC. I'm having fun with this!**

**Remember, please R&R!**

**Winchester, out.**

**Edit: Ermagerd. 736 words. New record! -3-**


	10. The OC Showcase: The Koe Twins!

**Smash Mansion Mania!**

This Arc: **The OC Showcase!**

* * *

**"****_S_****mashers. may I please have your attention!" **

**_M_**aster **_H_**and's voice boomed through the building. Excited whispers immediately broke out. They had all been waiting for the next smasher to come in after _S_ilverzilla's joining. With the echo of whispers echoing through the _M_ansion, they all hurried toward the _M_eeting _H_all, unbidden. Surprised, _M_aster _H_and said, **"Well, I guess you all already memorized the routine." **

* * *

_?'s POV:_

Oh, gods. I hope we don't mess up everyone's day. We don't wanna hurt everyone's ears... Speaking of ears... should I give them a concert after this? Hmmm... yeah, we should. After all... from what I heard from _M_aster _H_and... he _advised S_ilver to go throw a pizza party with him making the pizza... he also advised us to throw something that compliments my strengths... Yes, I think we shall...

I whispered excitedly to him, and he nodded furiously.

**"Ah, there you are? Are you ready to introduce yourself?"** **_M_**aster **_H_**and boomed at us.

We gave a devious grin. "Of course..." we answered in unsion.

_**M**_aster **_H_**and nodded as much as a hand could nod. **"But remember, do not try to break them when you show them your extent of powers..."** he boomed.

"Yes, sir." we nodded. **_M_**aster _**H**_and then left, leaving us to prepare.

* * *

_3rd POV:_

As **_M_**aster **_H_**and floated to the front of the crowd, the Smashers immediately settled down, not wanting to rouse his rage.

**"So,"** **_M_**aster**_H_**and began**, "These Smashers are a duo team, so they are naturally more powerful than some."**

An immediate outbreak of whispers broke out, most of anger.

**"But, this is only ever more reason for you to train more!" **he continued, this time, the whispers become less infuriated.

**"Without further ado, I introduce... AKUMA AND TENSHI KOE*!"**

A pair of teenage kids walked out to smattering applause. Sure, they looked normal without careful consideration. But if when stared at for a long time, you would notice stuff about them, like they were exactly the same height. Also, one was wearing "lighter" clothes, starting out with a sleeveless white jacket, embroidered with pale white jewels. He had no t-shirt, so his small muscles were visible. He wore long jeans. There were also two small tufts of white where there were slits at the top of his jacket. The other, was wearing... "devilish" clothing. She wore a grey sleeveless jacket, embroidered with blood rubies. She had a work bra, blood red.

There was many staring at the girls, because there were a lot of male Smashers. ( ;) ) Everyone gave a few glances at the poor boy, then stared back at the girl.

"Well," the girl said. Most of the men were staring at her intently. "I'm _A_kuma," she gestured to herself, "and he's _T_enshi," she then gestured at the boy, who nodded. "Together, we make the_ K_oe brothers." he softly finished.

"Hey, why doesn't **HE** talk instead of you?" _W_olf called out, stupid enough to not learn from Silver's incident.

"Do you have a problem?" she asked with mock kindness.

"Yeah. Is he a coward or something?" he teased.

_T_enshi looked at _**M**_aster _**H**_and with an raised eyebrow. He gave his confirmation.

Suddenly, _W_olf was teleported in front of _T_enshi. What he didn't know, however, he was in a glass box.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE!?" he cried, banging on the glass.

Suddenly, _T_enshi pulled out a microphone.

"What, are you gonna whack me with it?" _W_olf teased.

_T_enshi took a deep breath. "_Aaahhh..."_

_W_olf finally realized what was happening. He scarcely had time to cover his ears as _T_enshi screamed.

Not just a regular scream. A _magnified _scream. It nearly made Wolf go permanently blind and break the reinforced box.

As the scream finally died down, the glass box exploded into shards.

Panting, _T_enshi walked out of the storm of shards, smiling.

"Well, that should teach you not to mess with us."

* * *

After that, no one messed with either twins. Yet again, _A_kuma and _T_enshi gave a concert. Thankfully, they didn't go _"full magnitude" _on the Smashers.

_A_kuma made special friends with _Z_elda, and _I_ke.

_T_enshi, made special friends with _P_it, and _S_nake.

_**M**_aster _**H**_and heard two conversations, one between_ A_kuma and _Z_elda, and one between _T_enshi and _P_it.

* * *

_A_kuma and _Z_elda were nearby the mansion's entrance, chatting aimlessly.

"So, how do you magnify your voice?" _Z_elda sounded envious. "I could use that to wake up _L_ink.

_A_kuma laughed. "It's not as simple as that. When I was a child, my mother accidentally backfired a charm on me."

"Oh. Was it a complicated charm?" _Z_elda asked curiously.

"Oh, yes!" _A_kuma said. "With enough work, I think we can pull the charm off."

"Oh, really!?" _Z_elda said excitedly.

"Yes." _A_kuma nodded.

They walked off to the Mansion, probably to figure out the charm.

* * *

_P_it was staring at _T_enshi_. _

"Hmmmmmm...? _P_it? Why are you staring at me?" _T_enshi asked softly.

_P_it jumped, then relaxed. "Oh, I was, u-um... thinking..." he said shyly.

"Say, _T_enshi?" Pit asked.

"Yes?"

"What are those... fluffy things on your jacket?" he asked, poking the white fluff.

_T_enshi gave a soft cry of pain, as the fluff weakly fluttered. "P- Please! Don't touch!" he cried.

_P_it immediately jerked his hand back. "What are those?" he said curiously.

_T_enshi stared at _P_it. "P-Promise you won't tell anybody..."

_P_it nodded, clearly mystified.

"These... are... as they say, baby wings." _T_enshi softly said as he lightly touched one.

_P_it stared in awe as they fluff unfurled itself, growing larger til they were about 6 inches long.

"You can touch them now." he said softly as they grew more feather-like.

_P_it started touching the wings, marveling at its properties. "Why didn't you show them before...?"

_T_enshi gave a soft smile. "I wanted to surprise everyone."

_P_it gave a grin.

**_"Don't you worry, your secret's safe with_**_** me." **_

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! Another OC Smasher, or Smashers, done! ;) Tenshi and Akuma, the Koe twins!**

***= Tenshi Koe means literally "Angel Voice." Akuma Koe is literally, "Devil Voice." You can see why. ;)**

**More than 1,000 words in one chapter! SQUEEEE!**

**And remember,**

**Read and Review!**

**Winchester, out.**


End file.
